Loknar class
The Loknar-class was a type of Federation starship, classified as a frigate, in Starfleet service in the 23rd century. ( ) History and specifications The five series of Loknar vessels were built at the beginning of a period of Federation expansion known to historians as "The Great Awakening". Although the era was defined by scientific research and exploratory ventures, numerous small warship classes were built, including the Loknar. These vessels were primarily designed by Andorians, who favored a doctrine of border protection for the young Federation. When authorized by the Federation Appropriations Committee, the Loknar''s were constructed by Andorian shipbuilders in large numbers in shipyards at Mars and Salazaar, and introduced to service on reference stardate 1/9010 with the commissioning of the . All ''Loknar vessels were named for Federation colony provinces and cities, and many are crewed exclusively by Andorians, as part of the "Blue Fleet". Over the course of the Four Years War, the Loknar became a staple of fleet action, and was upgraded several times from its original design. The first series weapon complement of heavy lasers and accelerator cannons were replaced by phasers and photon torpedoes, the standard starship weapons of the mid-23rd century era and beyond. The Loknar remained in production until the late 23rd century, with older vessels continuously refit to newer standards. Mark I specification The prototype was later designated as the "mark I" series. Forty-eight vessels were built to this specification, which was armed with four FL-5 heavy lasers and a FAC-2 accelerator cannon, and had a crew of 76. Weighing 109,000 metric tons unloaded, mark I cargo space measured at 260 SCU, rated at 13,000 metric tons. The mark I outfitting included FSH version deflector shields, M-2 model computers, FWE-1 warp systems (warp 7 cruising, warp 9 emergency speed) and FIC-2 impulse drive. The last vessel of this type built was the on stardate 1/9803. Mark II specification The became the first new-build mark II Loknar vessel on stardate 1/9801. Seventeen new vessels were constructed as mark II variants, and twenty-five more were refit to this design, beginning with [[USS Sydney (NCC-2741)|USS Sydney]] on stardate 1/9802. This modification took advantage of the 60% power increase afforded by the FWE-2 warp system, as well as an increase in firepower with the outdated lasers and cannons replaced by eight FH-5 , in 4 phaser banks and four FP-3 photon torpedo launchers. The mark II increased the crew complement to 79, the cargo capacity to 280 SCU and 14,000 metric tons, raised the overall weight to 115,800 metric tons, and also included a new binary shield generator of the FSK model. The last new vessel of this type built was the [[USS Altair VI|USS Altair VI]] on stardate 2/1004, and the final mark II refit was the [[USS New America|USS New America]] on stardate 2/0012. Mark III specification The became the first (and only) mark III Loknar vessel on stardate 2/1212. The Mk III caused quite a stir. Mounting the FWB-2 Warp engine, with it's 28 power unit warp core, at a 2/1 power to movement ratio. The M-3 control computer and an FSI shield generator system gave the ship a 1 to 3 power to shield ratio, with a maximum of 15 units of shielding per shield. It was deemed a bit too radical of a departure from the norm, so it was refit to mark IV status on stardate 2/1502. Mark IV specification [[file:loknar class forward view.jpg|thumb|Refit USS Phobos.]] The [[USS Cairo (NCC-2767)|USS Cairo]] became the first new-build mark IV Loknar vessel on stardate 2/1308. Around 25 new vessels were constructed as mark IV variants, and more than sixty were refit to this design, beginning with [[USS Irilia|USS Irilia]] on stardate 2/1310. This modification took advantage of another 40% power increase afforded by the FWD-2 warp system and new-design nacelles, as well as an increase in engine efficiency, and firepower with remodeled FP-1 photon torpedo launchers. The mark IV increased the crew complement to 85, made the overall weight 140,400 metric tons and replaced the computer with the M-3 model. The changes had an overall effect of lowering the vessels' top speeds to warp 6 cruising and warp 8 emergency. The last new vessel of this type built was probably the [[USS Que Dane|USS Que Dane]] around stardate 2/1904, and the final mark IV refit was the USS Ariannus on stardate 2/1502. Mark V specification The [[USS Jezar|USS Jezar]] became the first new-build mark V Loknar vessel on stardate 2/1709. The mark V series began with seven new vessels, and several dozen others were refit to this design, beginning with [[USS Houston (NCC-2756)|USS Houston]] on stardate 2/1710. This modification took advantage of a new FIC-3 impulse system, as well as an increase in firepower with remodeled FP-6 photon torpedo launchers. The mark IV increased the overall weight to 145,975 metric tons. Known ships Appendices Connections Background Reference stardate 1/90 corresponds to the same decade the starship was formally commissioned on 1/88. This puts the Loknar-class's commission date as the late-2240s decade on the standard timeline. The Loknar design was created in the 1980s by FASA, but looks very similar both to the designed decades later for Star Trek: Enterprise, and the designed for Star Trek Beyond. category:federation starship classes category:frigate classes Category:23rd century Federation starship classes